


Sleep

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Steph can't sleep, fluff ensues.





	Sleep

Groggy and tired, Klay turned to his left awoken by a tapping he could only conclude came from Steph. Before he could start questioning the older man, he reached for his phone to check for the time. Of course he forgot to turn his brightness down before he went to bed and was subsequently blinded by the glaring screen. A hiss escaped his lips just before his eyes focused on the numbers: 2.37am. Klay then turned his attention back to Steph and sighed, "It's literally two in the morning, what is it?" He didn't mean to sound so abrasive but, come on, it's barely the morning and they had an early practise. Steph knew this. 

Laying on his back, Steph huffed out,"I just couldn't sleep."

"But i could, now i cant. Thanks for that by the way." Again, he didn't mean to sound like an ass but he just hates been woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep. G'night." Wow, he actually sounded really apologetic, Klay thought. And now he felt bad for sort of snapping at him. 

"No it's okay. It's fine. Come here." So, he wrapped his arms around Steph's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Instantly, the shorter man latched to his side, his left arm resting on his stomach while his head laid on his chest. They stayed like that for a little while, basking in the silence and solitude of their room. Steph knew he thrived when surrounded by people, he fed off their energy and loved being able to make others laugh. In that way, he was very extroverted. Though, he loved moments like this. Moments where he could be alone with his thoughts and be wrapped up in the comforting warmth of his boyfriend; it was something he cherished and valued very much. 

His mind wandered to the absolute slump he's been in lately, both physically and mentally. He couldn't quite pinpoint  whether its his game that put him in such a mental slump, or that his mental slump ruined his game. Either way he was just feeling like shit and just wanted to get back to feeling happy again.

Klay finally broke the silence and asked in the sweetest voice, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" All of a sudden, Steph was holding back tears. A lump formed in his throat as he tried so hard to keep his tears at bay, he hated crying over what he felt was dumb shit. So he never did. But something about the care in Klay's voice and the acknowledgement of his emotions nearly sent him over the edge. Klay must have noticed the change in his breathing pattern and quickly turned to face him. His large hand reached to Steph's face and gingerly caressed his cheek, his brown eyes gazing into Steph's hazel ones. "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?"

Steph's bottom lip quivered as his eyes were still full to the brim with unshed tears. "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"But Steph..."

"Please? We can talk about it tomorrow-or later on today- right now i just wanna try to sleep. Ca you just hold me?" Klay planted a lingering, closed-mouth kiss to Steph's lips before manoeuvring them back into the position  they were in beforehand. This time the point guard was half way on top of Klay, his left leg snuggling itself in between Klay's. Klay's hand rubbing smooth circles on Steph's upper arm. Finally in a comfortable position, Steph asked, "Can you tell me something?"

"Telly you what?"

"Anything. I just love hearing you're voice, i think it'll help me sleep." Feigning offence, the shooting guard responded,

"Are you calling me boring?" A smile spread across Steph's face when he returned with, "Shut up."

"Oh, first you call me boring and now you want me to shut up? I see how it is, Wardell." Klay loved teasing Steph, it's his favourite pastime. Especially if the teasing replaced his sad expression with a toothy grin. 

"Okay stop calling me by my government and, also, i hate you" "

No, you don't, you love me"

"Yeah, i do." Steph planted a soft kiss on Klay's sternum. In response, Klay kissed the crown of his head, softly squeezing him closer to his body. "Ok, for real, what do you want too hear?"

"Uh, i don't know, how about what you thought of me when we first met"

"Okay, well, i hated you." A giggle from Steph vibrated Klay's chest.

"Nah im kidding." Klay planted another soft kiss on Steph's head before continuing. "I think it was the day after the draft pick and the entire Warrior crew had that meeting. You were still pretty unknown, outside of the Warrior fanbase and the hard core NBA fans. Compared to everyone else on the team, you were tiny: barely 6"3 and built like KD."

"Don't tell him you said that," Steph chuckled.

"You were sat directly in front of me, I remember not really noticing you until you started talking. When i finally, really looked at you, i was floored. You were the most beautiful person i had ever laid my eyes on. You still are. You had the brightest smile i had ever seen, and, god,  I couldn't tear my eyes away from those lips. Those full, dusty pink lips were fucking sinful. When i finally manged to pull my focus away from your mouth, i landed on your eyes. I didn't even know those hues of hazel greens existed. I could've looked at you eyes forever and still find different shades of green in them. I didn't realise i was staring until your eyes shifted to me and you smiled. That's when I knew I had to have you. I couldn't sit back and happily watch you be with someone else. I thought it was just lust to begin with becausd who in their sane mind wouldn't want to sleep with you? But I had no clue i would fall so hard for you-"

Light snores from Steph stopped his little monologue. Trying his best not to wake him, Klay shifted down the bed (grateful that it was a California king) to just above eye level. He whispered a low "I love you more than you'll ever know" then softly kissed his forehead.

Klay would stay like that for a while, watching the light rise and fall of Steph's chest and the occasional scrunching of his nose, until he would finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Been gone a while because exams are a bitch.  
> Other than that, i been feeling like shit lately so Steph kinds emulates that in this fic but i couldnt bring myself to make it too said so i drowned it in sap and fluff.  
> Btw the ref's call at the end of that Wolves game was fuckin bs and im highkey pressed about it.
> 
> Anyway. thanks for reading <3


End file.
